ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fusion Reactor
0.78a Info about v0.78a should be removed after an appropriate amount of time (Feb 2008+) RT 03:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ---- I suppose it will be good to give some guidance in the article regarding the comparison of Fusion Plant with the Solar Plant. erm... how about a formula for cost and consumption and output? -natm reactor it's fusion reactor, can someone clean this up? I've moved it and am converting links. Done. Spazbutt 23:28, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Stats on efficiency of energy production vs deut consumed? 24.5.170.214 02:49, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :We'd have to calculate an efficiency mark for every box in the table. That makes it a confusing mess. If you need to know, it's easier to do it by hand than to have it mucking up the table anyway.--Verdant 03:47, 10 September 2008 (UTC) double speed uni somehow in double speed universe the energy is the same but the deut use is 2x bigger. i think you should write that down somewere on the page. :It is because the energy produced is actually what is available at that very point in time. Energy doesn't double, even in solar plants or solar sats... MGooden 15:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I am in Uni 42 and the deuterium use is also double, since when has this been right? Importance People look at these buildings and don't understand their true use. At end game, these plants provide TWO TIMES as much energy per field and obviously become very important. Especially when you have spent millions on level 12 energy tech, you will be sorry you didn't invest in these earlier on because now you are building terraformers/ripping down old solar plants. They cost more in both the short and long term, but make sure you end up with level 15 before you build your first terraformer or else you have failed. Id suggest seriously building them when your solar plants reach level 20ish. I have them all over my empire, even on my planet that is like, 80 degrees Celsius. Haagen_das 42:4:5:5 :Ok now I am confused, assuming you'll need about 10,000 energy end game, you can either build a level 30 solar plant or research lvl 15 energy tech, put up a level 15 Fusion Reactor and a level 21 solar plant. The latter option involves a TONNE of more resource and results in lower energy per field, well only a little bit lower, but definitely not higher. So really, can someone please let me know what the benefit of these things are? Because according to my insight, end game planets should have only lvl 12 energy tech (for terraformers) and 0 Fusion Reactors, with lvl 30 Solar Plant. I guess in order for these things to be affective, you need to develop them above level 15 and have a good deterium production base to support it. :: It's fine to stick to 12 energy tech. The advantage of fusion plants is that they save you an incredible amount of space later in the game when it starts to be in extremely short supply. At that point they'll barely dent your supply of deut and with the space you save they'll end up getting you extra res. Just for example to get 2000 energy you need a level 18 solar plant or a level 12 fusion plant (w/ lev12 energy tech). The more energy you need the more space that fusion plants will save you. :: There's also the setup costs. There IS in fact a sweet spot, where the energy-to-res ratio for a solar plant becomes greater than the ratio for a fusion plant. Alternating between solar and fusion as the sweet spot shifts will ensure maximum energy for your money (but at reduced land usage efficiency). However this strategy won't become an issue til much later in the game (when you're looking at level 30+ mines), and since half your fusion infrastructure is already in place it'd be a much easier transition from mixed power to a full fusion model, deconstructing a couple solar levels, and adding additional fusion and mines. wrong production formula? either im failing terribly at math or the production formula for 0.78a is wrong. if anyone could try it out and confirm this itd be nice. thanks : Not sure how old your message is as you didn't sign it.But the formula and the given values in the table agree with each other. Not sure how that relates in game, I only have an account in the new uni. (Don't forget you handle exponents before you multiply. ie. you'd handled that equation as'' 50 x level x (1.1^level)'', the brackets arn't supplied because it's implict in proper mathematical method but if you're not familiar with the rules it could trip you up.) 12:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC)